Someone Who Does care
by Yosdellillan Skywalker
Summary: What if Johnny had a sister that does care about him? Does she like Ponyboy, and how will she help the boys out in anyway? Will she,Johnny and Dally die or not?
1. Chapter 1

Someone Who Does Care

Disclamier: I don't own anything only Jennifer.

Jennifer's P.O.V

Me, my friends, and brother are at the Curtis's home waiting for Ponyboy to come back home. I asked Johnny my older brother by 3 years I'm thirteen years old by the way, if I could see if he is coming? He nodded then I wented and saw Pony was running away from the Socs, I said,"Guys help Pony is getting hurt help!" When I was about to yell again a soc push me to the ground and said,"Hey there pretty lady wanna have a little fun?" I screamed when he was about to unbutton my shirt, thats when Darry camed and puched him luckliy the socs left when my friends came. I was crying a little until I wented to Ponyboy he got cut in the neck. I said,"yyyoou okay Pony?" He was shaken up but he said he is okay, Darry said,"You sure you two are okay? Jen were those the socs that raped you when you and Johnny we at the football field?" I wasn't sure because it was all a blur so I shook my head no, then Johnny camed and hugged me and said,"They didn't hurt you did they?" I hugged him and said no, ever since I was little Johnny is always taking the beatings, protecting, and feeding also helping me since mom and dad hated our guts. I would always help with the wounds that were serious whenever Johnny is that badly hurt. To be honest I am the only family member that cares about Johnny, it's a shame really. I asked Pony,"Why didn't you call us if you were coming home by yourself? Or even yell when the Socs were attacking you?" He said,"Sorry mom." I got use to the boys calling me mom because I was kinda like a mom to them. Right now I wented inside the house and got my purse. I wented out and saw Steve doing a backflip and fell on his head, I dashed to him and aske him if he alright. He responded,"Yes mom i'm okay you worry to much." Why do I worry too much most importantly will I ever get over what happend to me but Johnny camed and said,"Do you want to come to the movie with me, ponyboy, and Dally? It will be the oppurtunity for you to win Pony's heart." I playful punched his shoulder why did I tell him I had a crush on Ponyboy? But at least were going to the movies how bad could it be to just go to the movies?

Yosdel: Please review and I love reading the Outsider especially seeing the movie. Also please be nice this is my first Outsider fanfiction. One more thing please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Who Does Care

I don't own anything except Jennifer.

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I looked out the window and I was in deep thought but Soda said that we should go to bed right now because he and Darry have a bunch of work. I layed and bed and turned off the lights Soda said,"Hey Pony the only reason why Darry is being hard on you is because he worries too much don't you forget that. Now don't tell him this I'm going to marry Sandy and don't worry you'll find love soon enough." I thought about it and asked,"Hey Soda what's its like falling in love?" He just said that its nice before I wented to bed I just thought about Johnny and Jennifer, it's really upsets me and the others that the Socs hurted them. I remember that tragic, painful, and shocking day.

It was a cloudy afternoon me and the gang were all going tot the football field to hang out. We were all laughing and talking and then Steve said,"Hey what's that in the feild?" We all wented closer then we were horrified at the scene we saw Johnny all beaten up and had blood on his face, a few feet away from him was Jenny. Her clothes were nexts to her and she was beaten up and bleeding reall badly as her brother. They were both attack Soda wented to Johnny while Darry wented to Jen, he took his long coat off and put on Jennifer he said,"Jenny wake up say something come on." She was crying when she was opening her eyes, she mumbled something that we didn't heard one bit. Two-Bit said what and Jen said,"Me and Johnny were waiting for you guys when the socs camed. They were surrounding us and Johnny was defending me bbbuuuttt one of the socs push me to the ground and beaten me. They beaten up my brother and once they were done they... they raped me! I didn't know what to do I just passed out and didn't help Johnny! I am the worse baby sister ever!" After that the tear drops came pouring out I was inshock especially the others Darry was mad and said,"Don't worry baby girl we will get those socs and put them in jail." Darry kept calling her baby girl ever since she was little because he was kinda like a daughter he never had. Me and the others quickly send Johnny and Jenny to the ER one thing were in our mind we had to put those socs behind bars once and for all.


End file.
